Donkey Konga 2
Donkey Konga 2 is a Nintendo GameCube video game developed by NAMCO and published by Nintendo. It is a sequel to Donkey Konga and was the last game in the series to be released outside of Japan. The American, Japanese and PAL versions all have different songs. The PAL version has the most overall, the American version comes in a close second, and the Japanese comes in a faraway third. All versions of the game have licensed songs, though some of the tracks featured are from popular Nintendo games such as Super Mario Bros. 3, The Legend of Zelda, Pikmin 2, and of course Donkey Konga. This edition of Donkey Konga ''is rated T for teenagers in North America due to the inclusion of inappropriate language in some lyrics. Like all the ''Donkey Kong video games on the GameCube, Donkey Konga 2 makes use of the DK Bongos introduced in the original Donkey Konga. For more information on the accessory, go to its corresponding page. Story Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were practicing the bongos; its energy was draining from the Kongs shouting and arguing with one another over their performance. Cranky and Dixie show up and hear them arguing. The Kongs blame each other to Cranky, but Dixie looks at Diddy's bongos and tells him and DK that she was listening to them and claims their bongo playing is "way off". Dixie is about to play the bongos, and DK and Diddy doubt her capability of playing them. To their surprise, Dixie was very good at playing the bongos. After drumming, Dixie told DK and Diddy to work on their drumming skills, specifically citing their timing and accuracy. Cranky told DK and Diddy that they can only improve by competing against other people. He mentions of the whole world with music, and that the Kongs should tour off the island to practice on their bongos. Diddy expressed his love for the idea while Donkey Kong was unaware of the entire situation. He asked what the big deal was and if they would have a tour guide. DK and Diddy fantasize and excitedly shout in unison of all the Bananas they would be able to eat. Dixie decides to join the Kongs, and says that they cannot leave the island without her bongo skills. Diddy gets annoyed at her statement and professes to be good at playing bongos. The opening ends with the three Kongs leaving the island, and Cranky asks himself if they are prepared for a world tour, hoping they would "break a leg". Gameplay Donkey Konga 2 has largely similar gameplay to that of Donkey Konga''s. It retains its ''Taiko no Tatsujin-based gameplay style. The player must hit the notes in conjunction with the song playing. A few unique modes appear in this game, including "Concert", "Freestyle Zone", and "Music Lab". Aside from the story introduction, Dixie Kong has a role as a professional drummer. Sometimes, after completing a mode, Dixie provides advice to the player, known as "Dixie's Notes". Each bit of advice she provides is catalogued in the "Hall of Records" for the player to review. Dixie is also Donkey Kong's opponent in the Barrel Race mini-game. Song List Japanese version J-POP songs Latin songs Classical songs Game songs Nursery songs Anime songs Commerical/TV songs *蛍の光 (Auld Lang Syne) song can only be played at the end of a set in Challenge Mode. American version Game songs Classical songs Latin songs Reggae songs Dance/Electronica songs Rock/Pop songs Hip-Hop/R&B songs *''Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye'' song can only be played at the end of a set in Challenge Mode. European version Classical songs Game songs Latin songs Dance songs Rock songs Pop songs Disco songs *''Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye'' song can only be played at the end of a set in Challenge Mode. Reception Donkey Konga 2 received mixed to positive reviews from gaming outlets. Critics generally praised the responsive and intuitive mechanics and the multiplayer modes, but criticized the odd western track lists, the poor quality of many of the cover songs and the general lack of addition to the formula. References to other games *''Donkey Kong'' - The screen for creating a new Memory Card save shows sprites from the original Donkey Kong, and one of the default bongo options is NES, which features a few re-recorded sound effects from the game. These features also appear in the first and third Konga titles. Additionally, the background of the Challenge menu shows construction girders, reminiscent of 25m. *''Donkey Kong Country'' - The score dashboard of Battle mode has a banner based on the temple levels, with a Gnawty holding a torch. *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' - In both the Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Konga franchises, Dixie appears in the second installment but does not appear in the first game. In Freestyle Zone, most of the character artwork that displays on-screen originates from this game, which includes the Kongs, Animal Friends, and enemies. *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' - Artwork of a few Brothers Bears and a Banana Bird appear in Freestyle Zone. Kiddy Kong and Banana Bird are one of the selectable badges after the player makes a top score on performing a song. Swanky Kong and Wrinkly Kong's badges and Freestyle Zone artwork are from their appearance in Donkey Kong Country 3. *''Donkey Kong 64'' - Banana Fairies reappear in the Street Performance mode, and a Banana Camera Film is the scoreboard banner in Street Performance and Challenge. In Freestyle Zone, a sound effect of either one of the five Kongs winning a Bonus Barrel mini-game plays after hitting a certain number of beats. *''Donkey Konga'' - Donkey Konga 2 is the sequel to this game. The core gameplay and some modes (such as Street Performance) first appeared in this game. Trivia *''Donkey Konga 2'' is the only game of the ''Donkey Kong'' franchise, including the whole ''Mario'' franchise to have a T rating, not including the Super Smash Bros. titles, Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. External links *Official site (Japanese) *Nintendo UK site Category:Game articles Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:2004 video games Category:2005 video games Category:Music games Category:Rhythm games Category:Nintendo games Category:Namco Bandai games Category:Donkey Kong games